


Soul sisters

by DrMcNastyPhD



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD
Summary: one of my players played a rouge named Hanen. she grew up an orphan and had a generally tough life. She comes to find out that not only does she have a twin sister, but she came from a noble family who was supposed to kill her because there were laws against twins. her mother died during childbirth but it was her final wish to have both her children live.now reunited with the family she didn't know she had Hanen cant get used to the life of a noble. Both sisters take after their mother with her fiery attitude and resentment of anything fancy and "girly."The sisters act generally unagreeable to each other, arguing, fighting and the like. To an outsider it may seem dysfunctional but it works for them somehow.Brandon just wishes that at least one of them didn't inherit the temperament of his late wife, despite how much he loved her and loves his daughters.
Kudos: 1





	Soul sisters

“YOU ATE MY PUDDING THAT I WAS SAVING YOU CUNT!”

“Well I didn't see your name on it, so i ate it”

“IM 60% SURE YOU CAN’T EVEN READ, WHY WOULD I PUT MY NAME ON IT IF YOU'LL JUST IGNORE IT?”

This was a typical morning in the Fuzzlebottom Estate. Its been 1 month since the official move in of my second daughter, Hanen, and it's been an adjustment for all involved. I sit at the head of a table too big for a family of 3, watching the 2 lights of my life fight for the umpteenth time.

I believe tensions have been high with Marcy because she still cant get over the emptiness of the people who died 2 months ago. Alongside some friends we lost the entirety of our staff in the onslaught and its definitely took a toll on her. The people that have been around her entire life and honestly raised her more than I ever had were all gone in a single night. 

After I was dismissed from my place at the queens side I found out that the guards, to the last man, defended her escape to the keep, some dying on the very steps to ensure her safety. The captain of the guard, Johnny, was her favorite. I knew he would play cards with and sneak her snacks when she was little and would often bend the truth or look the other way when catching her doing certain actions I wouldn't approve of, but he was a good man, good at his job. He made sure she was never actually in any danger. He was as much of a father to her as I was. He died getting her out of the house, apparently pushing her out of the way of a giant swing with his last word being “GO.” I offered his family permanent residence in my estate but they denied, so now they get and will continue to get sizable, anonymous donations until the day I pass on and can thank him personally. I also found out that in the week before the unfortunate event he was seen playing cards with hanen. A damn good man…… I should increase the donation size.   


The other daughter, Hanen, is calmly eating oatmeal under the barrage of insults and yelling from her sister. I would step in to break it up, but if my other attempts are to be examples, it will be met with a combined “shut up dad” or gods forbid I try to directly calm one of them down, that one will immediately call me out for favoring the other. So I settle for eating my breakfast in silence until the storm passes. 

They may seem dysfunctional but i believe that they will eventually get past it. It's a big transition for both of them. Both of them grew up only children in extraordinarily differing circumstances and now they have to cohabitate under the same roof with someone who looks like a carbon copy of themselves and are expected to just get along. It doesn't help that they both took their mother’s temperament along with her looks, its like having two feral tom cats forced to share territory. Hanen feels uncomfortable in this new house and insists on acting like a guest and adamantly believes she’s trespassing no matter how many times I assure her this is her house as much as mine. Marcy feels somewhat that Hanen is encroaching on her territory and is obviously uncomfortable with having to share my affection having grown up an only child. 

The fighting may be fierce at times but there are tender moments too (I hope to the gods there are more than i've seen). As I have varying shifts being the lead of the queen’s guard I have many stretches of time, days even, where I do not come home. Seeing as how one has not killed the other yet I think that's a good sign. 

One night I came home from a shift and peeked into hanen’s room to check to see if she was doing ok with the nervous breakdown and all. (She felt responsible for the death of her friend and understandably couldn't handle the pressure of killing the gods.) When I cracked open the door I was met with a sight that most fathers usually get to see within the first few days of their twin’s lives that I had to wait 19 years for, both my baby girls snuggled together sleeping. Judging from how hanen had her face buried in her sister’s body I can only assume that Marcy caught her sister on a bad night of grieving and comforted her. Of course they would probably deny it if I brought it up and the next morning were right back at each other's throats but I know what I saw. I also noticed that both of them openly wear the matching necklaces I bought them. so they can’t  _ completely  _ hate each other right?

Hanen’s face produced a grin that sent me back 21 years “you know  _ sis?  _ You seem really stressed. That can't be good for you. maybe you should go fuck that orc friend of yours to detox.”

Not a moment of hesitation or a hint of shame from my other daughter in her response “ YOU KNOW WHAT I WILL, AND HIS NAME’s BRIAN, YOU KNOW THAT” Marcy screamed before starting to gather her coat. Having seemingly calmed down a bit as she was leaving the room she had to get one more shot in, sending me back in time again with the same sly grin as she popped her head back into the room.

“See you later,  _ Baby sister _ ” she ducked back out of the room right before the bowl of oatmeal shattered on the wall where her head had been.

I sigh into my bread and try to somehow remove the past 20 seconds of that argument out of my mind and resist the urge to once again ban Marcy from seeing Brian. Hanen I can understand but I tried my very best to raise Marcy to be a proper young lady. Just how strong is their mother’s genes for gods sake?   
  



End file.
